pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jacob Chang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 11:08, June 19, 2011 Becoming Famous JSquish is the admin of this wiki,so of course he's going to be 'famous'. To become 'famous' like him, just continue contributing to this wiki, and say hello to everyone on this wiki. And by the way. Welcome to the pocket god wiki. Natiscool 08:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Have fun posting :). Welcome to Wikipedioog Hello Jacob Chang, and welcome to the wiki. At the wiki, we don't have a list of pages that have yet to be created, but is really smart is to wait for the next update to come out as then there is a lot of opportunity to create and edit pages. Also, I got to be administrator by editing A LOT, and i feel sure you will get there too. However, there are a few users, such as Natiscool and MacargoMan, who i plan on making administrators soon and so we will need more editors like you to keep the wiki in shape as well. Thanks, and happy editing! JSquish 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey Jacob! Thanks for joining PG Wiki! You've done a great job here. Gregory Exploit 07:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can you be a little bit more careful? You accidentally screwed up the glitches page. Hey Jacob! Hey Jacob! So how is Wikioog? Any question can be directed to either JSquish, iPod Fan, or me, Gregory Exploit. Feel free to edit; once you make understandably reasonable edits and correct your own spelling/grammar mistakes, I'll put you on the Exemption List. Before then, you can track your progress on the Non-exempted List. Otherise, thanks for your edits! About your grammar/spelling: I've seen a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes made by you. I've fixed a lot of them. Once you fix that, you can be exempted. But if you aren't sure you can achieve that, then I'll still track you're edits for mistakes. Don't take it the wrong way. About Exemption: You should feel lucky that you're starting to gain trust. I don't trust a lot of users and all IPs. As you can see, there are a lot of people whom I track. ANY activity is monitored (except for exempted users); that is the duty of Police Officers (currently consisting of only me and Nat). If you want to know how we track, here it is. About IPs: A lot of IPs have been blocked. Don't add yours to the list. Also, is your IP 110.77.138.35? If not, then someone is impersonating you. About the PG WIki Community: Our community has a lot of people. The most frequent are me, iPod Fan, and JSquish. Slightly less frequent users are Robot Sword, Natiscool, and PocketCow. MagcargoMan and HaroldRocks are dormant. We members refer to ourselves as Greg, iPod Fan, JSquish (not JSquash), Robot Sword, Nat, PCow, MagcargoMan, and Harold. Would you like to be called Jacob? Welcome! Gregory Exploit 05:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jacob! Part 2 Hey Jacob! There might be a little problem with the police force; when you start editing, it's 12:00 to 1:00 AM here, and that's when I sleep. I'm not a Zombie Pygmy, you know! Otherwise, concerning the forums: The Forums is just a place for news, discussions, reports, chat, and overall information on Pocket God. You can post information in the main forums. Speculation, PG Chat, and rumors are sent to the "General Pocket God Chat" Forum. Info about the Forums itself is located in the HQ (Headquarters). Suggestions and rules are there, too. Fan art, including comics, are in the Art Forum. If you want a personalized hand-drawn signature, there is a "Sig Shop" owned by Forum Moderator TigerMouse. Tired of Pocket God? You can rest easy in the Technology Lounge, the utopia for chatting about other mechanical gadgets. Drunk or sleepy? Go to the outhouse; you can chat about ANYTHING (except abusive stuff). So much to do, you'll forget that a Wiki ever existed! Well, unless you have an excellent memory like me. Just a fair word of warning: there are a large amount of rules, some hard to follow if you're that type. Choose a good username; I chose Gregory E. as a valid username. Do not impersonate others (e.g. calling yourself "Haroldrocks" or "MagcargoMan"). No bad content. Respect others. To me, those are easy to follow. Join the forums if you like what you see. It's all about Pocket God. A trio of users (not gonna spoil their names) on the wiki go to the forums regularly. I go there, too, but I stick with this wiki. If you want to remember the wiki, stay here. Concerning spelling/grammar: After more tracking, I saw something your missing. You usually forget to put a period at the end of a sentence. Also, to prevent an editing war, are you British? I see words like "colour", "centre", and "defence". Just wondering. Concerning glitches: Have you seen and tried out all of the glitches on the Glitch Page? There's new ones all the time! Can you imagine that only a fortnight ago, there was only about a third to a fourth of the total number of glitches? Concerning Names: Sure, you can call me either Greg or Gregory. But please use capitals. Also, I see that you always unlink your own page. Please link it back, as it makes it easier to give you a message on your talk page. Happy editing! Gregory Exploit 18:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. Welcome to the wiki! I used to edit here, but not anymore. It's great to see more editors here, keep up the good work! Regards, MagcargoMan 04:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jacob! Part 3 Hey Jacob! I'm not the one to talk to regarding absences. Absences are fine, no matter what. If you want to talk about an absence, then JSquish can chat with you. Anyways, I'm contemplating exempting you. When you are adding content, could you put "Adding Content" as the summary? Then I or any member can proofread. Otherwise, you are home free! On an unrelated note, I got the "500th edit" badge! Yay! Oh, well, time to keep editing. XD Regards, Gregory Exploit 20:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jacob Chang I was checking out the glitches you added and there pretty cool, I tried them all out. But you put them under story mode glitches which it shouldn't be there. I would've moved it but, I didn't want to mess it up so could you move them back to the right section? IPod Fan 13:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue why these no edit button next to the invisible pygmy fall glitch, I tried to get it to come back. If you need to edit it you can by clicking at the top of the page or by editing the baby dino fall glitch it comes up with it. IPod Fan 12:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC)